The present invention relates to a code pattern image recording apparatus for recording at least one information of audio information, video information, and digital code data used in, e.g., a computer as an optically readable code pattern image.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a code pattern image recording apparatus which comprises a recording means for recording a code pattern image which allows easy layout and edit of a code pattern image on, e.g., a sheet surface, by continuously printing it on a print medium which is sequentially fed in a predetermined direction, along the feed direction and, more particularly, to a code pattern image recording apparatus, which allows the user to desirably determine the balance between the reading stability of the code pattern image and recording medium use efficiency.
Conventionally, for example, a code pattern image recording apparatus disclosed in EPO 670555A1 (corresponding to U.S. Ser. No. 08/407,018) prints input information as a series of code pattern images. More specifically, as shown in FIG. 25, this technique converts so-called multimedia information into a code pattern image 203, and continuously prints the entire code pattern image 203 on a print medium 200 without dividing it. In FIG. 25, reference numeral 201 denotes that continuously printed code pattern image.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-106517 discloses a technique having a feature in code layout and reading stability. Such technique is useful when the print region is sufficiently broad with respect to the width or length of the code pattern image.
However, with the technique disclosed in EPO 670555A1 (corresponding to U.S. Ser. No. 08/407,018), when the information volume to be recorded becomes large, the length of the continuously printed code pattern image 201 falls outside the layout range on a sheet surface used in final layout. When the user divides the code pattern image using, e.g., scissors not to make it extend outside the sheet surface, it is very hard or impossible practically for him or her to cut it without destroying the minimum unit of the continuously printed code pattern image 201. In addition, since the print medium 200 itself becomes long, it is inconvenient to store, and if the print medium 200 is stored while being folded up, that fold may readily produce reading errors upon reproduction.
The techniques disclosed in the above two references do not have any disclosures about operations to be done when the recordable width of the code pattern image changes on, e.g., a tape-like recording medium or the like. That is, the code pattern image layout is designated by only the user or is the permanent one inherent to the system.
As described above, the conventional code pattern image recording apparatus, i.e., the code pattern image recording apparatus comprising the recording means for recording a code pattern image by continuously printing it on a print medium, which is sequentially fed in a predetermined direction, along the feed direction, prints a code pattern image to be printed on the print medium by only an input information volume as a code pattern image sequence, and has no means for detecting or designating the length of the print medium or the sheet surface in the print direction, on which the print medium is pasted and laid out.
For this reason, when the length of the print medium or the sheet surface in the print direction on which the print medium is pasted and laid out is smaller than that of a code pattern image sequence, the pattern falls outside the sheet surface, and cannot be effectively laid out on the sheet surface.
Furthermore, the conventional code pattern image recording apparatus does not consider printing on a plurality of print media having different printable ranges each of which can be printed by a single print job, and the print media that can be used are limited. In addition, the conventional apparatus cannot cope. with a print medium with a small width. Hence, when a medium having a width smaller than the printable width of the print head is used in such conventional apparatus, a code pattern image is printed beyond the width of the medium, and cannot be partially printed.
Note that Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKOKU Publication No. 5-48187 discloses a label printer in which a print image RAM that stores print data is divided into two or more areas in its longitudinal direction, and a feed space where no printing is done can be inserted between the divided RAM data to be printed, so that data can be reliably printed on pre-printed columns by adjusting the feed space. However, in this printer, the feed space is inserted not as a cut portion for dividing a single elongated code pattern image in units of predetermined sizes but for the purpose of adjusting the distance between adjacent data to be printed. Hence, this printer does not divisionally print single information using a plurality of barcodes.